Celekinesis
'Celekinesis '''is the sixth plant obtained in Nocturne Streets in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. She fires telekinetic blasts which have a 10% chance to send zombies backwards. Zombies with 25 hit points or less will be sent back three square, zombies with 26 to 50 hit points will be sent back two squares, and zombies with 51 hit points or more will be sent back one square. Her projectiles deal one normal damage shot, and are fired every 1.5 seconds, much like a Peashooter. She returns in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, and is unlocked by completing the Last Stand side path in Icy Rink. Otherwise, she is functionally identical to her appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. Origins Celekinesis is based off of ''Apium graveolens'', which is more commonly known as celery. Her name and abilities reflect telekinesis, an alleged ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Pushes back zombies with telekinetic blasts. Zombies get warped back further the weaker they are. Special: Weaker zombies get moved further. Celekinesis is often praised for her intelligence, though other plants find her a little crazy for her theory that their entire life is a game, controlled by some unseen, higher being. Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown'' Celekinesis Shoots telekinetic energy that has a chance of pushing back zombies. Weaker zombies are pushed farther. Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: average Special: one in ten chance of pushing back a zombie Plant Food effect: pushes back all zombies in three rows to the rightmost column She's smart enough to know she's in a video game, and that the reason she can't push zombies back every time is because she'd be OP. But she's trying to work on creating a glitch that lets her be OP. So far, it's coming along nicely. That's what she says anyway. Cost: 200 Recharge: very fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Celekinesis will lift all zombies in her lane, and slam them down at the back, taking half their health away. Upgraded stats *Celekinesis's lowest sun cost is 100 sun. *Celekinesis's fastest recharge is 3 seconds. *Celekinesis's highest damage is 2.25 normal damage shots. *Celekinesis's highest knockback chance is 1/5. Upgraded abilities *All Together Now! - Celekinesis gains light splash, and will warp back all zombies on a tile, depending on the health of the strongest zombie. *Effective Psychokinesis - Celekinesis will always push back zombies three squares. Strategies Celekinesis serves as the replacement for Primal Peashooter in later games in the franchise. When compared to Primal Peashooter, Celekinesis fires faster, and can push back zombies further, but costs more and does not have the stunning effect. This makes her less useful against Jurassic Bullies seen in Corruption Core, but much better against weaker zombies like Conehead Zombie. Celekinesis can work especially well in large groups, where they have a higher chance to push back zombies. Her faster rate of fire also allows her to have less vulnerability when it comes to faster zombies, though her decreased chance of knockback balances it out. Much like Primal Peashooter, Celekinesis should not be paired with Celery Stalker or lobbed-shot plants without splash, as this just knocks them away from damage they could be receiving. She is particularly useful for knocking back zombies in Ninja Nights, though this means the player can not use Tree Forts to cover up the gaps. Celekinesis also does not have splash damage, so the player needs to take this into account when packing her in a level. However, this can be countered by the All Together Now! ability. Gallery Celekinesis HD.png|HD Celekinesis Imitater Celekinesis.png|Old Imitater Celekinesis Celekinesis_Costume.png|Old Celekinesis costume HD Celekinesis.png|Old HD Celekinesis CelekinesisGT3.png|Guppie the Third Celekinesis CelekinesisGT3HD.png|Guppie the Third's HD Celekinesis Celekinesis Seed.png|Old Celekinesis seed packet CELECR.png|Cyborg Ranger's version Trivia *Celekinesis is the third plant to utilize psychic powers to attack zombies, the first two being Hypno-shroom and Caulipower. **She is the only one that doesn't hypnotize zombies. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time) Category:Nocturne Streets Category:Nocturne Streets plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Attacking plants Category:Knockback plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown plants Category:Icy Rink Category:Icy Rink plants Category:Comp's Creations